Over Indulgence Is Not Always A Bad Thing
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: FE9 based. Shinon thinks he's a little too over indulgent with the way he plays Rolf's emotions over. Perhaps an innocent word or two taken differently can make him think otherwise? ShinonRolf. R'n'R, Flames accepted. Drabble or a Oneshot...either way. xD


**Title:** Over-indulgence is not always a bad thing.  
**Category:** Fire Emblem 9: Souen no Kiseki/Trail of the Blue Flame/Path of Radiance  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Generalness, slight fluff, shounen-ai/shouta-ish stuff, uh…you really need a category all on it's own to describe Shinon. xD;;  
**Prompt:** Indulgence.

**Notes:** I dedicate this to my good friend, RevengeandRomance, and that it's all her fault for this. If you want to blame/maim/assassinate someone, go find her.  
--

Brown eyes wandered slowly, glancing left slowly, trailing over details. Grass, leaves, twigs, trees; and figures: pink Pegasus-wench, dumbass, idiot. It took an effort not to sneer directly, before their eyes glanced to the left. Dirt, rocks, twigs, random patches of grass, well worn path; and more figures: Idiot-pup, Mist, squinty-eyes, Rhys. He really had to control a biting remark that threatened to make him stride over there and give the moron what-for.

"Shinon! Shinon! Look!"

Brown eyes slowly closed for a moment before the redheaded sniper turned his eyes in front of himself and down to meet the spring-coloured eyes of his pupil. Ah, he thought with a bitter edge to the thought, glancing out towards the target area he'd set up. One fair glance before he smirked. "You're off by one by two inches on the fourteenth one, kid." He pointed out.

The other's face fell. He nearly smirked wider, if only because he couldn't stop the fascination with the other's still-childish expressions. How his eyes would light up when he bounded over towards him, the big smiles and then, the serious and deadly gaze he'd gain when in battle; or the way his eyes would narrow and darken with concentration as he aimed carefully. Or how his eyes would drop to the ground and his lower lip would tremble just the slightest, eyes wide, but the light in them dimmed when he was disappointed or upset.

Perhaps, he thought idly, as the boy started spouting off childishly about how he'd tried so hard, that maybe he indulged himself a little _too_ much with the other's expressions and mannerisms. He dismissed the thought after a moment before shaking his head and giving the boy a look to silence him, before speaking sternly.

"Granted, you hit the target and it would have been a fatal wound," The other's eyes lit up, a hopeful look in them. He continued, "However, it would have taken them a while to succumb to that wound and would have given them the time to close the distance and strike."

The other's shoulders dropped and their one-handed grip on their weapon tightened. Shinon gazed coolly down at his green haired pupil, before he spoke once more. "One more shot, if you hit it, you can stop; if you miss it again, you'll have to do the entire exersize over."

The other's eyes widened before they brightened and nodded ecstatically before glinting with determination. "I can do it! Just watch! I promise!"

Like there was anything else to look at, he thought wryly. He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms, waiting. The other smiled widely before turning and walking back to the mark on the ground he'd marked for him to stand at. He watched intently as the other took a slow stance. Good, relaxed, legs spread far enough to give a better balance and less chance of recoil. Knees unlocked, hips centered and not shifting one way or the other. His eyes moved up, watching as the boy brought his bow up slowly, other hand reaching back and drawing an arrow from his quiver. Their lips were a tight line and their green eyes were dark, narrowed slightly with concentration and determination.

He watched the way he drew the arrow back, wrist loose, fingers relaxed, but firm, elbow not jutting out, but going back, shoulder straight. Back to their eyes. Both were opened and clearly calculating the distance and wind, before aiming with a slight tilt of the wrist and moving slightly to the left. Good, he thought critically, he's learned how to judge in a crosswind.

And then, with ease and fluidity, they let the arrow fly; his eyes followed like a trained hunter, viewing it's flight as it sailed forward, barely daunted in the least by the wind, before striking true, dead and center of the target, two inches to the left of the other arrow embedded in the target. He smirked again when he lazily caught sight of the boy's joyous expression, the way he jumped around and positively _beamed_.

"Did you see?! Did you see it, Shinon?! I did it! I really did it!" They cried happily. The Sniper contented himself to indulge in the radiance his student was giving off in his glee. Hmm, he mused silently to himself as he smirked wider, perhaps I enjoy this expression the best now, he decided slowly before pushing off the wall and locked himself in place two seconds before the boy barreled into him, arms wound tightly around his waist.

He gazed down at the boy, brown eyes settling on the other's green ones. With a slight effort, he grinned before speaking. "Well, well. Looks like you don't have to practice more today. You've come a long way since the day you first started learning." It was barely a hesitation, but he brought his hand up and ruffled the kid's locks, getting both a grin and a squeak of indignance as they pulled away hastily to escape, hands flailing to push his hand away.

"Ack! Shinon! Stop it! Nooo!" They cried before they managed to duck and move far enough away from his reach. Indeed, it seemed he did enjoy this exuberant expression better. He snorted lowly and muttered a 'pah, pathetic.', without real venom as the other did so. The other grinned, before moving away once more to put his gear back up, so as not to lose it or have it get damaged by the elements.

He didn't move from where he was, but leaned back against the wall again, letting out a thoughtful 'hmm' as he gazed back towards the targets. Indeed...Rolf had come a long way, he thought wryly, He was growing, and his potential was only barely coming through. Given, the boy was better than an average archer now, he could see it; he could be a damn good Sniper and even then, he probably wouldn't have reached his fullest yet.

He'll probably surpass me one of these days without my knowing, he thought again with a snort, shaking his head to clear the thoughts and settled with a relaxed grin of smugness on his face. Glancing around, the others had left. His eyes closed at the silence, enjoying it. That is, was enjoying it, if not for three minutes later, the boy came wandering back to him.

His eyes slid open before rolling slightly before pushing off the wall once more. "Come on, kid. You must have better things to do than bother me for the rest of your free time,"

The other flushed weakly, before looking down to the ground, hands fidgeting. His brow arched slowly. Well, that was a new one. He couldn't recall seeing _that_ particular expression and face before.

"I-I just wanted to be with you, that's all." They mumbled meekly, looking up through thick lashes up towards him. His mind reasoned a few things at once at the child's words, but he pushed them all away. He didn't need a headache right now, thanks. He eye rolled before snorting.

"Well, whatever you want to do, but I can't say you'll particularly enjoy just standing out here with me." He said sarcastically. Their face flushed lightly again, but shook their head a little defiantly. "As long as you're around, Shinon, I enjoy doing almost anything." Their tone was quiet and innocent, but it made Shinon's brain stop for several moments.

Perhaps, he mused once his thought process started back up, he _did_ over-indulge himself with this task. He glanced down at the other, who was looking up at him with his wide, innocent eyes. A moment later, he told that thought to go to hell. So what if he was over-indulging himself with this? It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it; granted, the other could be a headache and grate on his nerves and test his patience, at least his insatiable boredom seemed to be lifted when the other was there.

With a long, drawn out sigh, he turned to face the other, placing both hands lightly on the kid's shoulders. The other looked up at him, though his expression didn't change. There was a weak pause, but the Sniper moved; he bent, hands lightly drawing the other forward before murmuring lowly to him, right next to his ear. "Maybe I should test that out sometime."

There was a visible shudder through the small boy's form, and their eyes had widened even more, they had a glossy look to them now, before going the slightest bit cloudy as his mind tried to piece together what he meant. With a squeak, their face ducked down and heated up to a heavy pink. His brow raised when he noted that they hadn't pulled away from him. Though, he had to admit, that expression was fairly worth it.

The other shivered again as they looked back up at him, face still flushed and eyes still wide, though this time with surprise and shock. "M-Maybe...you should?" He managed to squeak out, and Shinon had to commend them for not looking away. He smirked widely, bringing his face even closer as he loomed over the boy, watching as their face heated up brighter, to a cherry red, another tremor running through their form.

One hand went up to brush along their cheek before his fingers curled around their chin and tilted it up farther, while the other snaked down to rest against their hip. "Maybe...I will." He replied slowly, not giving his student a chance to reply before he leaned in the rest of the way and planted his mouth on the other's for a moment, grinning mentally.

A moment later he pulled away and snickered inwardly to himself at the agape look of shock on the other's face, eyes widened so far, it looked almost painful, face redder than Kieran's armor. He pulled away and started sauntering off towards the other side of the place with a smug grin plastered to his face.

It felt good to be over-indulgent.

**Owari  
**

* * *

**DHC:** Lawl... I love how Shinon even calls people the degrading nicknames in his head. xD pink Pegasus-wench is Marcia, dumbass is Kieran, and idiot is Boyd. Idiot pup is, obviously, Ike, Mist is Mist, squinty-eyes is Oscar, and Rhys is Rhys. Don't ask me why he calls Mist and Rhys by their names, I don't know. I guess because they haven't annoyed him or something...Anyway. A little R'n'R please? Yes, I accept flames so flame away if you want. Can't say I'll take all of them seriously, but you're more than welcome to flame!


End file.
